The Truth
by Dar-cxo
Summary: Tabloids... they can make or break a person... or in this case 2 groups of people. But what will happen when they find out it wasn't the truth?
1. Introduction

The tabloids can be pretty harsh and no matter how bogus the stories are you'll believe them. When

the Jonas Brothers read that the girl band Athenstane had refused the join them on tour and thought

they were some kiddy pop band that should go back to the Disney channel they believed it, and when

Athenstane read that the Jonas Brothers put them on their tour as a joke they believed it. Since that

day the bands have had a full on rivalry thinking both things were true… but where they? The parents

know they aren't but there's no way of convincing Joe or Zuly of that... It doesn't matter now

because this fight has now begun! The MTV awards are coming up soon and both bands were invited

to perform... What will happen? Will they finally get along or will they both decline? Most importantly

will both bands ever find out...


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it's over!" said Megan walking into the dressing room falling down on the couch.

"Yeah I know… 3 months on the road and now we have to go back home," said Kierstyn sitting next to Megan.

Zuly walked in with Demi and Dar-c right behind her talking to one another.

"Don't worry guys! We all live within a block from each other! We won't be that far!" said Zuly. Their manager (who was also Zuly's mother) walked in along with Zuly's little sister Bella by her side. She was always on tour with them since she had no one to care for her back home ever since their father passed away.

"There will be no need to worry about being a block away from each other girls," said Zuly's mom.

"Oh yeah aren't we all going up to the cottage for a week after the tours done! Just like we always use to!" said Megan. Everyone smiled and started talking to one another till Zuly's mother stopped them.

"Yes you bring up a good point Megan but no there's something else," she said now smiling uncontrollably.

"What do you mean Momma Z?" said Kierstyn curiously walking over to the couch the now had all 5 girls crammed on to it.

"Because you guys were asked to go on tour with… drum roll please… The JONAS BROTHERS!" said Zuly's mom excitingly.

All the girl's mouths just dropped. All accept for Kierstyn's of course.

"Wait isn't that, that Disney pop boy band for little kids?" she said and all the sudden 4 sets of arms came flying at her, hitting her, "What! They are! How is anyone going to take us seriously as musician's if we're going to be opening up for the Mickey Mouse Club?" Yet again 4 arms came flying at her.

"Kierstyn you don't understand! This is the Jonas Brothers who have sold out over 100 shows! This is the biggest offer we have ever gotten! We are one of the top girl bands in the nation and they are the top boy band in the world right now! Put us both together and we will be unstoppable! We won't have to worry about competing against them for ticket sales either cause they will see both of us!" said Zuly. She looked at Kierstyn then quickly moved her head over to the open window she tilted her head slightly thinking then came back into the conversation.

"Still guys we've been on tour for what 3 months? Should we take a break? I want to go up to the cottage… I miss it…" said Demi quietly. She was usually never the one to speak out about something other than to Zuly so something like this they took to heart.

"She does raise a good point guys," said Dar-c just as quietly as Demi had just said.

"But guys this is the chance of a life time! Remember when they opened up for Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus or who ever?! They were nobodies! Now look at them! Headlining 2 tours on their own! A movie! TV show! They have everything!" said Zuly getting up and standing in front of them now, "Come on guys its just 3 months! That's nothing! We've worked to hard for this opportunity to pass up!"

"I suppose 2 more months of touring won't be bad," said Megan. Zuly looked back at Kierstyn and Dar-c. They both looked away at Demi.

"Yeah I guess so…" Demi said putting her head down slightly.

"Excellent! Hopefully after the tour we will be even bigger than them!" said Zuly with an evil grin.

"Its always a competition with you isn't it Zuly?" said Kierstyn getting up and walking over to the food table.

"Is it a bad thing that I want people to know who we are?" she said, "we came into this industry to be noticed!"

"Funny I thought we came into this industry to play the music we love…" said Demi. There was a very awkward silence in the room till Zuly's mom spoke up.

"Well are you going to do it or not? I'm not going to call them till next week so you'll have a week to think about it but I want to know if you guys at least might go?" she said looking at them all, "You'll have a 3 week break before you start to tour again with that you'll have time to go up to the cottage and get some press done… what do you girls say?" All the girls looked at Zuly's mom then looked at Zuly.

"Yes we'll think about it… But it's more than likely a yes," said Zuly smiling.

Zuly's mom smiled and Bella let out a high pitch scream. All the girls looked over at her and she just chuckled.

"Sorry I love the Jonas Brothers… now I get to see them every day for 3 months! How could I NOT be excited!" she said jumping up and down. Everyone just chuckled at her and went about there business.

"Hey Megan can you close that window for me? It's freezing in her," said Kierstyn.

"Zuly sat there and watched as Megan walked over and closed the window.

"What's wrong Zu?" said Demi looking over at her. Zuly snapped out of her trance and looked at Demi.

"Wha? Oh uh yeah I'm fine," she smiled at her then looked back at the window… something just wasn't right…


End file.
